Raquaelle's Kanto Journey
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: Raquaelle starts on her Pokemon Journey, first off she starts in the Kanto region and with a Charmander at her side, she explores the Kanto region, catches new Pokemon and trains them to defeat the Kanto Gym leaders. Inspired by Tootie's Pokemon Adventures.
1. Arriving At The Kanto Region

**Chapter 1.**

**Arriving At The Kanto Region**

Flying across the sky was a plane and on the plane were about 850 passengers and one of them was a 10 year old girl called Raquaelle and she was wearing a Scooby Doo t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white trainers and she had brown hair and brown eyes, she was excited, because this plane was headed for the Kanto region - where she was going to begin her Pokemon adventure.

"Ooh boy! I can't wait to catch the Pokemon that live there!" Raquaelle beamed as she looked out of the window and saw a flock of Spearow fly by.

Through the entire plane trip, the thoughts of what Pokemon she could find ran through her head. She could only imagine what new companions she would have...

Raquaelle snapped out of her thoughts, however, when there came an announcement:

"Attention all passengers! We'll begin our descent into Kanto."

"Alright!" Raquaelle cheered to herself. "This is gonna be great...!"

The plane flew closer to the ground as it's landing gear appeared underneath and the plane landed in the Kanto airport. Raquaelle stood up, picked up her backpack and quickly went off the plane, she went down the stairs that led outside of the plane, and then looked out at the Kanto region ahead with a smile.

"What a great region Kanto is," said Raquaelle.

"I have a feeling I'm in for a magical time..." Raquaelle told herself as she went through the airport, "And I just hope I don't have a run in with Team Rocket or some Pokemon hunters."

Finally Raquaelle made it out of the airport and went into the first town she saw: Pallet Town.

"Ah, good. Pallet Town. Just the place where I can find Professor Oak's Laboratory to get my starter Pokemon," said Raquaelle and she made her way to the lab.


	2. Starter Pokemon

**Chapter 2.**

**Starter Pokemon**

After a few minutes, Raquaelle arrived at Professor Oak's Lab and she knocked on the door of the lab and then opened the door.

"Professor Oak!" Raquaelle called. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. "I'm here!"

She heard no response, however. Raquaelle made her way into the lab, but didn't see the professor there. All she saw was an impatient-looking person in the room. It was another girl and she had orange hair, tan skin and round blue glasses, she also wore a green t-shirt, black jeans and black trainers.

"Maylene Evans?" said Raquaelle.

Maylene recognized her as well.

"Raquaelle...? What are YOU doing here?!" she asked in irritation.

"I am here to get my starter Pokemon from Professor Oak so I can travel all over the Kanto region," said Raquaelle in an annoyed tone.

"Really?! But that's what I want to do!" Maylene snapped.

"Hmpf!" scoffed Raquaelle and she turned her back on Maylene.

"If Professor Oak isn't here, I'll just wait until he arrives," thought Raquaelle. "And I'm NOT letting Maylene ruin my adventure."

After a couple of minutes of waiting, the door of the lab opened and Professor Oak arrived.

"About time," thought Raquaelle.

"What took you so long, Professor?!" Maylene demanded to know. "I've been waiting forever!"

"Calm down, Maylene, I'll be right with you." Oak then turned to Raquaelle. "You may have one of the three Pokemon in this lab. They're in the Poke Balls on the table, by the way."

"Okay." Raquaelle went over to the table, but not without hearing more of Maylene's irritated voice.

"Hey! What about me?!" Maylene asked. "Don't I get one, too?!"

"Be patient, Maylene, let this trainer pick hers first," Oak replied.

Raquaelle pondered over which Poke Ball to select, before deciding on the one on the right. She pressed the button, and it opened up, along with a flash of light. When it subsided, it revealed an orange dinosaur-like creature with flames at the end of its tail.

"Char!" said the orange creature.

"Professor Oak?" Raquaelle asked. "What's this one?"

"That is Charmander, a Fire-type Pokémon," Professor Oak explained.

Raquaelle carefully put her hand in front of Charmander to see what he would do. The Charmander sniffed her hand curiously for a moment. Then, feeling reassured that Raquaelle meant no harm, the Charmander placed his forehead underneath her hand, expecting her to pet him.

Raquaelle smiled and petted Charmander and then turned to Professor Oak and said:

"Professor Oak, I have decided to chose Charmander."

"Excellent choice," Oak said with a smile.

Raquaelle picked up Charmander in her arms and hugged him.

"I... I can't believe it... My first Pokémon ever! This is wonderful!" said Raquaelle as tears of joy filled her eyes.

But Maylene walked over to the table and picked up the Poke Ball that had been in the middle.

"You'll be sorry when I put out your Charmander's fire with my new Squirtle!" said Maylene.

"Maylene!" Prof. Oak said in disapproval.

Raquaelle heard what Maylene had said,but she didn't complain. Besides, the fact that Prof. Oak was more on her side than her rival's left Raquaelle more assured. She picked up Charmander's Pokeball, turned and started to walk out of the lab while still carrying Charmander in her arms, but before she could even reach the door, Maylene called for her.

"Hey, Raquaelle!"

Raquaelle turned to look at Maylene, still having her Poke Ball in her hand.

"Let's see how my cool Squirtle does compared to that lame fiery thing you picked," said Maylene.

She pressed the button on her Poke Ball and threw it at the floor.

"Go! Squirtle!" Maylene called.

The Poke Ball opened up, and with a flash of light, Squirtle emerged.

"Squirtle!"

Raquaelle put Charmander down on the floor and said to him:

"Let's do this, Charmander!"

"Char!" Charmander replied in excitement.

"Charmander! Use Scratch!" shouted Raquaelle.

Charmander nodded in understanding, then reached his right arm up and raked his claws against the Squirtle's face. Squirtle cringed in response.

"Squirtle!" shouted Maylene in horror.

But Squirtle shook his head to recover from the attack, seeing this, Maylene smiled in an evil way.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Maylene commanded.

Squirtle released a forceful shot of water at Charmander but Charmander saw it coming and ducked before the water could hit him.

"Now finish Squirtle off with Growl!" shouted Raquaelle.

Charmander then growled threateningly at Squirtle, causing him to yelp with fear and run back over to Maylene.

Maylene stood there, shocked and baffled. "W... WHAT?! That's impossible!"

"Yeah!" Raquaelle cheered as she jumped. "We did it! Way to go, Charmander!"

"You got lucky, twerp," Maylene commented. "The one Pokemon I wanted, and you HAD to scare it stiff!"

Charmander went back over to Raquaelle, who smiled proudly at him and reached down to pet the top of his head.

"Once I get my Squirtle stronger and cooler, there's no way you'll beat me like that again!" Maylene said. "Not even if your dumb Charmander gets stronger, too!"

"Oh, really?" Raquaelle asked as she picked up Charmander in her arms. "We'll see about that."

"Raquaelle? Maylene?" Professor Oak asked. "Would you come here for a moment?"

Maylene recalled her Squirtle before she and Raquaelle did as they were told.

"There's something I need you two to do for me," said Professor Oak.

"What is it?" Raquaelle wanted to know.

Oak reached into his pocket and pulled out a red gadget that Raquaelle couldn't recall seeing before.

"This is a Pokedex," Prof. Oak started. "It records the many different Pokemon that you come across, and reveals more information on them once you manage to catch them. It's a hi-tech encyclopedia."

"Since I was younger, it was my dream to catch all of the Pokemon there are and complete the Pokedex. But I'm afraid the years have passed, and so I can't quite complete this task in my old age... So what I'd like you two to do is complete the Pokedex yourselves. It certainly won't be easy, but once you have received your Pokedexes, the roads to your exciting adventures will be opened!"

"I'll do the best I can," Raquaelle promised.

"Yeah, but you'll be sorry when I complete this thing before you do!" Maylene snapped.

Raquaelle just glared at Maylene and blew a raspberry at her.

Maylene heard it, but just rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

"Now girls," said Professor Oak, "I'm counting on you to fulfill my dream. And take your time; it will take determination, courage, patience and confidence."

"I understand," Raquaelle replied.

Professor Oak gave the Pokedek he was holding to Raquaelle and then he took another one and gave that one to Maylene.

"Thank you, Professor," Raquaelle said. "I'll do my best to complete this Pokedex. I promise."

"Char," agreed Charmander.

Maylene, however, put the Pokedex in her pocket and headed out of the lab. "Smell ya later, twerps!"

Without saying a word, Prof. Oak and Raquaelle simply watched her leave, the former in mild annoyance at worst, and the latter in confusion.

"And Raquaelle, can you keep a secret?" Oak asked Raquaelle.

"Sure. What is it?" Raquaelle wanted to know.

"I can already tell you're more capable and more responsible than Maylene," Prof. Oak mentioned.

Raquaelle blushed and giggled slightly. "Thanks, Professor. And thanks for letting me have this Charmander. I'll take the best care of him I can."

"If something happens to him, bring him to a Pokemon Center. Or, if you can't reach one, give him this." Prof. Oak picked up what looked like a spray bottle, although it had the word "Potion" written onto it. "This will help him regain some of his energy, but not much." He handed it to Raquaelle, who placed it in her backpack.

"And when you see a Pokemon you want to catch," Oak went on, "weaken it with your Charmander and then throw one of these at the Pokemon." He pulled out a total of six Poke Balls, which were small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "If it doesn't work, keep trying until you successfully capture it."

Raquaelle took the Poke Balls as well and placed them in her pocket as well. "Okay, thank you."

"Good luck, Raquaelle!" Prof. Oak said as Raquaelle started to walk out of the lab while carrying Charmander in her arms. "I'm counting on you!"

Raquaelle stopped when she reached the door, looked back at Prof. Oak and smiled confidently at him. It was only then that she turned back, opened the door and headed out of the lab.

With a brand new Pokemon by her side, Raquaelle was sure that she was in for a fantastic adventure.


	3. Catching Rattata and Caterpie

**Chapter 3.**

**Catching Rattata and Caterpie**

With a few steps into a patch of grass, Raquaelle exited Pallet Town. She now knew that there would be wild Pokemon waiting for her to find them, but as long as she had Charmander by her side, she felt more prepared.

As Raquaelle was walking through the grass in Route 1, she saw a purple Pokemon that looked like a mouse. It was sniffing around, looking for food. Raquaelle's eyes lit up.

"What's that?" Raquaelle asked. She put Charmander down and pulled out her Pokedex and opened it, revealing an image of the Pokemon she'd just seen.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon," the Pokedex said. "This Pokemon will make its home anywhere. If you find one, there are likely many more in the same area."

"Hmm, that Rattata could come in handy," Raquaelle said to Charmander, "Want to help me catch that Rattata."

"Char," said Charmander as he nodded to say yes and he got into a battle position and emitted his battle cry.

"Charmander!"

"Charmander! Use Scratch!" Raquaelle commanded.

Charmander ran straight towards the Rattata and raised his right arm up and raked his claws against the Rattata and Rattata fell to the ground, stunned and then Charmander returned to Raquaelle. She pulled out an empty Poke Ball and pressed the button, causing it to grow to its normal size.

"Go, Poke Ball!" shouted Raquaelle as she threw it at the Rattata.

The Poke Ball hit Rattata right on the nose, then opened with a flash of light. The flash surrounded Rattata and brought it into the Poke Ball, which then fell to the ground. As the button turned red, the ball shook a couple of times, but then stopped. The button turned back to its normal color.

Rattata had been caught.

"All right!" Raquaelle said in delight. She ran over to the Poke Ball, picked it up and held it up high. "I caught a Rattata!"

"Charmaaa!" Charmander cheered as he jumped with joy.

"Great job, Charmander," Raquaelle said. She walked back over to him and bent down to pet his head. The Charmander seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly there came rustling from some nearby bushes and Raquaelle looked over to where she heard the noise and out from a bush crawled a small green Bug-type Pokémon that resembled a caterpillar.

"Hmm, what's that Pokemon?" Raquaelle pulled out her Pokedex, which displayed a picture of the Pokemon.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon," said the Pokedex, "Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves."

"I bet that one could be useful, too," Raquaelle said as she put her Pokedex away. She looked at Poke Ball that contained her newly caught Rattata and threw it at the ground. "Go, Rattata!"

With a flash of light, Rattata came out of the Poke Ball, eyeing the Caterpie.

"Ratta!"

"Rattata, I need you to weaken that Caterpie so that I can catch it," said Raquaelle pointing at the Caterpie, "Can you do that?"

Rattata nodded in understanding.

"Okay then," said Raquaelle, "Rattata! Use Tackle!"

Ratatta ran towards the Caterpie and lunged at it, tackling it to the ground. Caterpie laid there where it was, stunned from the attack.

"That oughta do it!" said Raquaelle and she pulled out another one of her empty Poke Balls, pressed the button and threw it at the Caterpie, "Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball hit the Caterpie on the head, then opened with a flash of light that surrounded Pidgey. It then sent it into the ball, which closed and fell to the ground. The button turned red as it shook a couple of times, then stopped. The button turned to its normal color.

Caterpie had been caught.

"Yes! I got a Caterpie!" Raquaelle said as she ran over to the Poke Ball and picked it up. She then went back over to Rattata and petted the top of his head proudly, "Way to go, Rattata, I knew I could count on you!"

Rattata enjoyed the attention he was receiving and then Raquaelle placed Caterpie's Pokeball into her backpack, she recalled Rattata to his respective Pokeball, placed Rattata's Pokeball into her backpack, zipped her backpack closed, put her bacpack on over her shoulders, picked up Charmander in her arms and continued on her way towards Viridian City.

But as Raquaelle walked away, she was unaware she was being watched by a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon covered in thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It smiled with impressive as it had seen Raquaelle catch Rattata and Caterpie, so the fox-like, quadruped Pokemon walked out of the brush it was hiding and ran off in the direction Raquaelle went in order to catch up with her.


	4. Raquaelle vs Maylene

**Chapter 4.**

**Raquaelle vs Maylene**

Meanwhile Raquaelle's rival Maylene Evans had made friends with three ten year old girls called Elena, Teresa, and Yuki and just like Raquaelle and Maylene, they too were Pokémon Trainers.

Elena was a plump girl with blonde hair in pigtails and wearing a sleeveless light pink shirt, blue shorts and sandals, Teresa was a sender girl with long dark brown hair in a purple headband and wearing a lavender shirt, purple shorts and sandals and Yuki was a slender girl with short dark brown hair and wearing a light green shirt, olive green shorts and sandals.

"So who is this loser Raquaelle?" Elena asked Maylene.

"I don't know, this crazy girl who thinks she's better than me," Maylene replied.

"Does she now, eh?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, probably," Maylene replied. "Not that I think she is..."

"So what are you going to do when you do see that Raquaelle again?" asked Teresa.

"I'm gonna have a battle with her and use my cool Pokemon to take her out," said Maylene.

"You'll show her who's the better Pokémon Trainer," said Yuki with a smirk.

"I sure will," Maylene replied as she smirked as well.

* * *

Raquaelle walked on until she came to a sign that said "Welcome to Viridian City".

"Welcome to Viridian City," said Raquaelle.

"You made it here quicker than we thought you would," said a familiar female voice.

Raquaelle looked to the side, only to see that Maylene had already arrived as well and she saw that Elena, Teresa and Yuki were with Maylene too.

"What do you want Maylene?" Raquaelle asked in annoyance.

"I want," Maylene replied as she held one of her Poke Balls for Raquaelle to see, "to challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

"Very well then," said Raquaelle as she put Charmander down on the ground and got Rattata's Pokeball and Caterpie's Pokeball out of her backpack.

Maylene took a few steps back, pressed the button on her Squirtle's Poke Ball so that it grew to normal size, and then threw it onto the ground.

"Go, Squirtle!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and with a flash of light, Squirtle emerged.

"Squirtle!"

Raquaelle put one of her Poke Balls in her pocket and kept the other one out. On this one, she pressed the button so that it grew to its normal size as well, and then she threw it onto the ground.

"Here we go!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and with a flash of light, Rattata emerged.

"Ratta!"

"Squirtle, use your Water Gun attack!" Maylene commanded.

"Rattata, use Tackle!" Raquaelle commanded.

Rattata ran up to Squirtle, just as the latter took a deep breath in preparation for its Water Gun attack. When Rattata got close enough, Squirtle fired a jet of water from its mouth, blowing Rattata away from the turtle Pokemon.

"Rattata!" Raquaelle shouted in horror.

When Rattata landed back on the ground, however, it appeared to be more wet than soaked. It shook its body to get the drops of water off itself.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip!" Raquaelle commanded.

Rattata nodded and wagged its tail this way and that, in just the right position for Squirtle to see.

"Now hit Squirtle with Tail Whip!" Raquaelle commanded.

Rattata then ran over to Squirtle and hit it with the end of its tail.

"Squirtle, finish that stupid Rattata off with Shell Smash!" Maylene commanded.

Squirtle jumped into the air, retreated into its shell and tried to hit Rattata with it, but it moved out of the way before the impact could be made.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Raquaelle commanded.

The Rattata gathered up all of its strength before it ran into Squirtle as fast as it could.

"Squirtle, use Bite!" Maylene commanded.

The Squirtle ran up to the Rattata and took a powerful bite of its ear, causing the Rattata to wince in pain.

"Oh no," said Raquaelle and she quickly pointed Rattata's Pokeball at Rattata, "Rattata, return!"

And with a flash, Rattata was returned to its Poke Ball.

Maylene returned Squirtle to his Pokeball as well.

"So, it was too much for your little rat thing, huh?" Maylene asked.

"Just bring out your second Pokemon," said Raquaelle.

"Fine!" Maylene took out another Poke Ball, pushed the button so that it became its normal size, and then threw it onto the ground.

"Go Pidgey!"

The Poke Ball opened, and from it emerged a Pidgey that chirped in determination. Not seeing a Pokemon like that before, Raquaelle pulled out her Pokedex, which displayed a picture of the Pidgey.

"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon," said the Pokedex, "Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."

Raquaelle nodded in understanding, put away her Pokedex and looked down at Charmander.

"Alright, Charmander, you ready to fight this Pokemon?" she asked.

"Char," said Charmander with a nod.

"Use Scratch!" Raquaelle commanded.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!" Maylene commanded.

Pidgey started to flap its wings rapidly, blowing up sand that got into Charmander's eyes and made it hard for it to see. Charmander winced and shut his eyes, trying to keep any of the dirt from getting into his eyes. Eventually, however, the Pidgey stopped using Sand Attack and the dust died down.

"Maylene, this Pokemon battle is over," said Raquaelle angrily as she returned Charmander to his Pokeball.

"And why's that, do you surrender?" Maylene asked smugly.

"No I do not," said Raquaelle.

"Then why the heck are you ending the battle?!" Maylene wanted to know.

"So that I can go into Viridian City, take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and then take a look around the city," Raquaelle said with a glare.

"You know what? Fine," Maylene said. She pulled out her Poke Ball and recalled her Pidgey.

"Now if you will excuse me..," said Raquaelle and she started to walk away.

Maylene scoffed to herself and rolled her eyes as she watched her rival leave.

"Come on let's go," Maylene said to Elena, Teresa, and Yuki and she and her friends walked away as well.

In the brushes, the mysterious Pokemon had been watching Raquaelle fight Maylene and it now wanted to be with Raquaelle more than ever and from just watching the battle, it knew for sure that Raquaelle was a more responsible and capable trainer than her rival, so once Maylene and her friends were gone, it jumped out of the brushes and ran off in the direction Raquaelle went.


	5. Viridian City

**Chapter 5.**

**Viridian City**

Upon arriving in Viridian City, the first place that Raquaelle stopped in this city was the Pokemon Center. Raquaelle hadn't been to one before, but she had heard that it was where injured or ill Pokemon would go to recover had something happened to them. At least it would be a lot less expensive than having to bring them to a hospital or doctor's office, Raquaelle thought. She went up to the woman at the front of the desk - a magenta-haired woman in a white nurse uniform.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," the woman greeted her politely. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, where we heal your Pokemon to perfect health."

"I'd like to let my Pokemon rest, please," Raquaelle said. She handed all three of her Pokemon - still in their Poke Balls - to Nurse Joy.

"Certainly, madam," Nurse Joy replied. "It may take a few minutes, so please wait."

Raquaelle nodded in understanding. Nurse Joy turned to the computer behind her, placed the Poke Balls inside and pressed a few buttons. As the computer did its work, Raquaelle stood where she was, looking around at the various Pokemon posters that dotted the walls, as well as the Pokemon magazines that were sitting on the coffee tables and waiting to be read.

Finally, Nurse Joy removed the Poke Balls and turned back to Raquaelle, giving her Pokemon back.

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are back on their feet and ready to fight," Nurse Joy stated.

"Already? That was fast!" Raquaelle commented. "Thank you, Nurse!"

"Feel free to come back if something happens to your Pokemon. Be careful out there, now!"

Raquaelle smiled as she placed her Poke Balls in her backpack and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"I think I will have a look around this city," Raquaelle said to herself as she walked away from the Pokemon Center and so she went on a little walk around Viridian City, looking at whatever she saw.

And while doing that, Raquaelle came across a building with white walls and a blue roof.

"What is this place?" Raquaelle asked herself and she then saw that there was a sign in front of the building, so she read it to herself.

"Welcome to The Poke Mart."

"Hmm..." Raquaelle thought to herself. "I wonder what I can buy here."

She went up to the door, pushed it open and went into the PokeMart and she walked up to the clark, who stood behind the counter.

"Welcome," the clark greeted Raquaelle, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to buy," said Raquaelle.

"Well, you're in luck, because we have a variety of Potions and Poke Balls available for purchase," the clerk stated.

"Do you sell any belts with empty slots attach the Pokeball to?" asked Raquaelle.

"Why, yes, we do." The clerk pulled one out of the display counter and showed it to Raquaelle.

"Oooh!" said Raquaelle.

"And each one is only 300 Pokedollars," the clerk went on. "If you have enough, you can buy one for yourself."

"And how much do the Potions and Poke Balls cost?" asked Raquaelle.

"Those are 100 Pokedollars each," the clerk added.

"Very well then. I'll have a dark Purple belt, 5 Pokeballs and 4 Potions please," said Raquaelle.

The clerk brought out everything Raquaelle asked for. "That'll be 1,200 Pokedollars," he told her and Raquaelle gave the clerk 1,200 Pokedollars.

"Thank you, would you like these in a plastic bag?" the clerk also asked.

"No thank you please," said Raquaelle as she fastened the belt around her waist and put the 5 Pokeballs and 4 Potions away into her backpack.

"Very well, then," the clerk replied. "Feel free to come back if you need anything else."

"Okay. Thank you," said Raquaelle and she turned and walked out of the PokeMart. Now that she was back outside, Raquaelle took Charmander, Rattata and Caterpie's Pokeballs out from her backpack.

"Charmander! Rattata! Caterpie! Come out!" Raquaelle shouted as she threw the three Pokeballs and the three aforementioned Pokemon emerged from their Poke Balls as they opened.

"Char-char!"

"Rattata!"

"Pieee!"

"Charmander, Rattata, Caterpie. What do you three think of my new belt?" Raquaelle asked as she showed them her dark purple belt.

All three of them looked entranced. They'd never seen a belt like that before.

"Charr!" Charmander said, meaning, "That looks great on you!"

"See these three Pokeballs, I carry you three in?" Raquaelle asked showing Charmander, Rattata and Caterpie their Pokeballs.

The Pokemon looked at them for a few seconds, then nodded.

"These empty slots are where your Pokeballs are going to be from now on," said Raquaelle as she placed the three Pokeballs into three of the six empty slots on her belt and Charmander nodded in understanding, while Rattata did so as well and Caterpie squeaked.

"Quite some fine Pokemon you have there young lady," said an elderly male voice coming from behind Raquaelle.

Raquaelle looked behind her and there was an elderly man with wispy white hair and wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and he also had a walking stick as well.

"Err... Who are you?" asked Raquaelle.

"My name is Mr Johnson," the man replied.

"Nice to meet you sir," said Raquaelle, "I'm Raquaelle."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Raquaelle," Mr Johnson replied.

Mr Johnson then walked towards Raquaelle and took a look at her Charmander, Rattata and Caterpie.

"I must admit, you do have some nice-looking Pokemon," said Mr Johnson.

"Why thank you sir," said Raquaelle as Charmander, Rattata and Caterpie blushed, "Do you have any Pokemon of your own?"

"Actually, I do." Mr Johnson reached into his pocket, pulled out a Poke Ball, and pressed the button so that it became its normal size.

"What Pokemon is it?" Raquaelle asked excitedly.

Mr Johnson threw the Poke Ball onto the ground, and it opened with a flash. When the flash subsided, what stood in its place was an Eevee. Not seeing a Pokemon like that before, Raquaelle pulled out her Pokedex, which displayed a picture of the Pokemon.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon."

"Wow..." Raquaelle said in interest, "Mr Johnson that Eevee of yours is really cute and interesting."

"Why, thank you," said Mr Johnson. "I've had him by my side for quite a good amount of time."

"Wow. Maybe I could catch an Eevee of my own," said Raquaelle.

"Well, you'll need to be patient," said Mr Johnson. "An Eevee isn't something that's easy to find in the wild."

"Okay," said Raquaelle.

Just then Mr Johnson had an idea come to him.

"Raquaelle, have you ever seen a Pokemon egg?"

"No, I haven't," replied Raquaelle.

"Then come with me. There is a place in this city that has good variety of Pokemon Eggs," said Mr Johnson.

"Well, okay," Raquaelle said with a nod.

Mr Johnson return his Eevee to his Pokeball before walking away. Raquaelle return Charmander, Rattata and Caterpie to their Pokeballs, then placed them into the slots on her belt and quickly hurried after Mr Johnson to see the place where he was leading her to.


	6. The Pokemon Care Centre

**Chapter 6.**

**The Pokemon Care Centre**

After a few minutes of walking, Raquaelle and Mr Johnson both arrived at a large building, in front of it was a sign saying: "Welcome to the Pokemon Care Centre".

"Is this the place Mr Johnson?" Raquaelle asked.

"It's where I care for many different types of Pokemon," said Mr Johnson.

"So they could go to Pokemon trainers?" asked Raquaelle.

"Oh, yes," Mr Johnson replied.

"Wow..." said Raquaelle as she and Mr Johnson both entered the Pokemon Care Centre.

"And there are plenty of Pokemon here that I'm taking care of," Mr Johnson went on.

"Like what?" asked Raquaelle.

"Oh, many, such as Pikachu, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Caterpie, Weedle... And some slightly less common ones such as Vulpix, Meowth, and Growlithe," Mr Johnson said.

"Hey Grandpa!" called an unfamiliar female voice.

"Oh! Excuse me, Raquaelle." Mr Johnson turned around to see who had called him. It was a girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a pink t-shirt, blue shorts and white trainers and her name was Jenny Johnson.

"Yes, Jenny?" Mr Johnson asked.

"Who is that Pokemon trainer you have brought here?" Jenny asked pointing at Raquaelle.

"This is Raquaelle, Jenny." Mr Johnson turned to look at Raquaelle. "Raquaelle, this is my granddaughter, Jenny. She's a Pokemon trainer like yourself."

"It's very nice to meet you Jenny," Raquaelle said as she offered a handshake towards Jenny.

Jenny walked over to her and shook hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Raquaelle," said Jenny.

"Would you like to meet the three Pokemon I have got?" asked Raquaelle.

"Sure!" Jenny said with a nod.

"Charmander! Rattata! Caterpie! Come out!" Raquaelle shouted as she threw the three Pokeballs and the three aforementioned Pokemon emerged from their Poke Balls as they opened.

"Char-char!"

"Rattata!"

"Pieee!"

"Oh, they're cool!" Jenny said with a smile. "Hey, little guys," she said to greet the Pokemon.

"Char," said Charmander.

"Ratta," said Rattata.

"Pie," said Caterpie.

"It's really cool that you have Pokemon of your own, Raquaelle," said Jenny.

"Don't you have some Pokemon too, Jenny?" Raquaelle asked Jenny.

"Actually, I do," said Jenny. She pulled out three Pokeballs from her pocket. "Wanna see them?"

"Yes please," said Raquaelle with a nod.

Jenny pushed the buttons on her Poke Balls so that they became their normal sizes, and then threw them at the ground.

"Go! Golduck, Bulbasaur and Starmie!"

The three aforementioned Pokemon emerged from the three Poke Balls as they opened.

"Golduck!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Starmie!"

"Oh, cool!" Raquaelle said. "I haven't seen these before!"

Raquaelle pulled out her Pokedek and held it in front of Golduck, which displayed a picture of the Pokemon.

"Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all."

"Sounds like a very useful Pokemon," said Raquaelle.

Raquaelle moved her Pokedek to Bulbasaur and a picture of Bulbasaur appeared on the Pokedek.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow."

"That sounds cool" said Raquaelle.

Raquaelle moved her Pokedek to Starmie and a picture of Starmie appeared on the Pokedek.

"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon. The evolved form of Staryu. Its central core glows with the seven colours of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."

"To be fair, that one looks pretty awesome," said Raquaelle.

"Jenny, I like all three of your Pokemon," Raquaelle said to Jenny with a smile.

Jenny smiled as well. "Thanks, Raquaelle, I worked hard for them."

"I especially like this Golduck," said Raquaelle gesturing towards Golduck, "It looks very useful."

"Yeah, he's one of my strongest Pokemon," Jenny replied.

"Tell me, where in Kanto could I find and catch my own Golduck?" asked Raquaelle.

"You'll have to find a Psyduck and catch it first before you have a Golduck," said Jenny.

"And where could I find a Psyduck to catch?" asked Raquaelle.

"You can fish for one on Route 24 and 25," said Jenny. "You'll need a Fishing Rod, though."

"Okay. Where can I get a Fishing Rod?" asked Raquaelle.

"I got mine for free from a Fisherman in Cerulean City," Jenny stated.

"Okay then," said Raquaelle and she turned back to Mr Johnson, "Mr Johnson, where do you keep these Pokemon Eggs that you have in this place?"

"I keep them in this room," Mr Johnson said as he placed his hand on a nearby doorknob. "Come with me and I'll show you."

"Okay," said Raquaelle, she returned Charmander, Rattata and Caterpie to their Pokeballs before following Mr Johnson into the nearby room.

When Mr Johnson opened the door and turned on the light, the first thing Raquaelle saw was a variety of Pokemon Eggs with different colors and patterns.

"Wow. This room is amazing," said Raquaelle as she looked at all of the Pokemon Eggs in awe.

"It sure is," Mr Johnson agreed. "In each one of these Eggs is a different Pokemon waiting to be born and exhibit its full potential."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Raquaelle.

"Indeed, it is," Mr Johnson replied.

"What do I do now that I'm in here?" asked Raquaelle.

"You may look at the Pokemon Eggs if you'd like," said Mr Johnson, "but I have one in particular that I believe will help you greatly."

"Really? What egg is it?" Raquaelle asked.

Mr Johnson reached over and pulled out a Pokemon Egg that he showed to Raquaelle, it was light purple with strange markings on it.

"This is a Nidoran Egg," said Mr Johnson. "If you take it with you and look after it properly, it will eventually hatch into a potentially useful Pokemon."

"Oh wow! Thank you, Mr Johnson," said Raquaelle as she gently took the Egg from Mr Johnson, "Can it be okay if I have two Eggs?"

"Of course it is," Mr Johnson stated. "Which other one would you like?"

"Can I have look at which one I would like first?" asked Raquaelle.

"Certainly," Mr Johnson said. "And take your time; we're in no hurry."

Raquaelle looked along the shelves of many Pokemon Eggs until she stop when she came to an Egg that was orange with black and tan markings.

"Mr Johnson, what is this Egg?" asked Raquaelle.

"That? That is a Growlithe Egg," Mr Johnson said. "Would you like that one?"

"Yes please," Raquaelle said with a nod.

"Very well, then," Mr Johnson said with a nod. "You may have it, but you'll have to treat the Pokemon that hatches from it with care as well."

"Oh I will," said Raquaelle and she picked up the Growlithe Egg and placed it in her backpack, along with the Nidoran Egg.

"Thank you very much, Mr Johnson," said Raquaelle.

"Your Welcome Raquaelle," said Mr Johnson as he and Raquaelle went out of the room and back where Jenny was waiting.

"Hey, Raquaelle, can I see what Pokemon Eggs you got from there?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Of course," said Raquaelle and she took out the Nidoran Egg and Growlithe Egg out of her backpack and showed them to Jenny.

"Wow..." Jenny said. "I think you're in for two awesome new Pokemon, Raquaelle."

"Thanks Jenny," said Raquaelle with a smile as she put both Eggs away into her backpack, "By the way, who is the first Gym Leader here in Kanto?"

"His name is Brock," Jenny said. "He resides in the Pewter City Gym. They say if you defeat his Pokemon, you'll get a Boulder Badge. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Yes. So it's off to Pewter City I go!" Raquaelle announced.

"Good luck!" Jenny said.

"Before you go Raquaelle I have something that might help you greatly in your gym battles," said Mr Johnson.

"What is it?" asked Raquaelle.

"I'd also like to give you this Pokemon," Mr Johnson stated as he showed her a Poke Ball.

"Thank you sir," Raquaelle said to Mr Johnson as she took the Pokeball from him and place it in the fourth empty slot on her belt, "I must be going now."

Raquaelle then began to walk out of the Pokemon Care Centre, with Mr Johnson and Jenny waving goodbye to her. Raquaelle stop at the door of the Pokemon Care Center, turned back to Mr Johnson and Jenny and said:

"Goodbye Mr Johnson, goodbye Jenny."

"Bye, Raquaelle!" Jenny replied.

"Good luck on your mission!" said Mr Johnson.

And with that, Raquaelle left the Pokemon Care Centre and walked out of Viridian City but she was still unaware that the mysterious Pokemon was still following her and she couldn't help but wonder what Pokemon she would face at Pewter City's gym...


	7. Pidgey, Ponyta and Ninetales

**Chapter 7.**

**Pidgey, Ponyta and Ninetales**

Shortly after leaving Viridian City, Raquaelle made her way into Route 2. As she walked through the grass, she turned her head this way and that, looking for Pokemon that her own could battle. As much as she wanted to find some new Pokemon, she also wanted to train the ones she already had so they could become stronger.

As she was walking, however, she saw a Rattata a couple of feet away. This Rattata looked just like the one she had, but this one was smaller, and its whiskers appeared to be twisted. Suddenly the Rattata stood up and looked at Raquaelle, its eyes wide.

Raquaelle smiled and took her own Rattata's Poke Ball. She pressed the button until it became its normal size, and then she threw it at the ground.

"Go, Rattata!"

The Poke Ball opened, and with a flash of light, Rattata came out of the ball and emitted its cry.

"Rattata, use your Tackle attack!" Raquaelle said.

The Rattata did as it was told, running towards the other Rattata at full speed, until it finally rammed into it. The other Rattata fell backward, the impact leaving it in a daze. Knowing that her Pokemon had caused it to faint, Raquaelle smiled and petted the top of Rattata's head.

"Way to go, little guy," said Raquaelle. "You may be small, but you've got potential. I can sense it..."

The Rattata smiled as it nodded in agreement and then Raquaelle recalled the Rattata to it's Pokeball and placed Rattata's Pokeball back onto it's slot on her belt. As she went back on her way, however, she saw another Pokemon in the field. It just so happened that this Pokemon was the exact one that her rival Maylene had, another Pidgey. And as if sensing her presence, the wild Pidgey looked up at her.

"I'm going to catch that Pidgey," Raquaelle said to herself with glee, "And Rattata shall help me."

Raquaelle took Rattata's Pokeball from it's slot and threw it at the ground."Let's go, Rattata!"

The Poke Ball opened, and with a flash of light, Rattata came out of the ball again and emitted its cry.

"Rattata, use Bite!" Raquaelle commanded.

The Rattata dashed toward the wild Pidgey, then leaped onto it and sunk its buck teeth directly into its neck. The Rattata wasn't all that strong, but the pain this attack brought was intense. Pidgey's eyes widened and pupils shrunk as it yelled out at the top of its lungs, then finally fell over as it fainted.

Raquaelle was surprised at how quickly the Rattata had taken out the Pidgey, but she was also impressed. As Rattata removed its teeth from the Pidgey and wiped its mouth with its front paw, Raquaelle took a fourth empty Pokeball from her pocket, she pushed the button on it so that it became its normal size, and then threw it at the Pidgey.

"Go Pokeball!"

The Poke Ball hit the Pidgey on the beak, then opened with a flash of light that surrounded Pidgey. It then sent it into the ball, which closed and fell to the ground. The button turned red as it shook a couple of times, then stopped. The button turned to its normal color.

Pidgey had been caught.

"Yes! I got a Pidgey!" Raquaelle said as she ran over to the Poke Ball and picked it up, placed it into the fith slot on her belt and walked over to her Rattata, picked him up gently and gave him a hug."Great job, Rattata!" said Raquaelle. "I didn't think you were that strong, too!"

As proud of itself as Raquaelle was for it, the Rattata relaxed and allowed its trainer to hug it. After a few seconds of hugging, however, a thought came to her mind. Raquaelle put Rattata down and took the Pokeball Mr Johnson had given her out of the fourth slot on her belt and took a look at it.

"I wonder what Pokemon is inside this Pokeball," Raquaelle said to herself and she pressed the button on the Pokeball causing it to open and a flash of light came out of it.

"Whoa...!" said Raquaelle as she winced in surprise.

The beam landed on the ground and materialized into an equine Pokémon with cream-colored fur, brown eyes and triangular ears with reddish interiors and Yellow and reddish-orange flames form its mane and tail.

"Wow...," said Raquaelle as her eyes widen and irises shrank in amazement, "What is that awesome Pokemon?"

Raquaelle pulled out her Pokedex and held it in front of the Pokemon, which displayed a picture of the Pokemon.

"Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames."

"Sounds pretty awesome," said Raquaelle and she looked at Ponyta, "Hello Ponyta."

The Ponyta nodded its head and whinnied a bit to greet Raquaelle.

"You are in my Pokemon Party and you shall come with me on my adventure here in Kanto and defeat Gym Leaders to earn eight badges," said Raquaelle and the Ponyta nodded once more in understanding, suddenly some bushes started to rustle.

"Huh?" Raquaelle asked as she looked behind her.

The bushes continue to rustle as Raquaelle walked over.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Raquaelle asked.

Suddenly from the bush jumped a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon covered in thick, luxurious golden-white fur and it pounced onto Raquaelle.

"Whoa...!" said Raquaelle as she winced in surprise and she looked at the Pokemon with a surprise look on her face, "Hello?"

The Pokemon known as Ninetales looked at Raquaelle and bowed its head to greet her and Raquaelle got out her Pokedex and held it in front of Ninetales, which displayed a picture of the Pokemon.

"Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. The evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetales are said to live very long lives."

"I gotta say, this is one cool-looking Pokemon..." said Raquaelle, she put her Pokedex away and took a fifth empty Pokeball from her pocket and showed it to Ninetales, "Ninetales, would you like to be my fifth Pokemon?"

Ninetales took a moment to think about this.

"I promise I will take very good care of you," said Raquaelle.

The Ninetales nods in response.

"Alright," said Raquaelle delighted at Ninetales's choice, she pressed the button on the Pokeball causing it to grow to normal size and threw at the Ninetales, "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit Ninetales, then it opened with a flash of light that sent Ninetales inside, then the Pokeball closed and fell onto the ground and the Pokeball shook a couple of times, then stopped.

"Got it!" said Raquaelle with delight and she walked over to Ninetales's Pokeball, pick it up and placed it into the sixth slot on her belt and then picked up Rattata's Pokeball and pointed it at Rattata.

"Rattata, return," said Raquaelle and Rattata was recalled to his Pokeball, Raquaelle placed Rattata's Pokeball back into the second slot on her belt and then pointed Ponyta's Pokeball at Ponyta.

"Ponyta, return," said Raquaelle and Ponyta was recalled to his Pokeball and Raquaelle placed Ponyta's Pokeball back into the fourth slot on her belt. When she looked up ahead, she saw that there were a line of trees, their leaves waving gently in the wind. In front of these trees was a sign, and Raquaelle walked up to it so she could read the words.

"Up ahead, Viridian Forest," Raquaelle read. "Hmm, I didn't know Viridian City had a forest, too."

Making sure she had all of her Pokemon with her, Raquaelle headed on to the Viridian Forest. Hopefully she could train her Pokemon here, and perhaps catch some more new ones she hadn't seen before.


	8. Viridian Forest

**Chapter 8.**

**Viridian Forest**

The first things Raquaelle saw when she headed into the Viridian Forest were miles of trees and acres of fauna. Raquaelle was sure there would be at least one Pokemon living here, however; this was a forest, after all. Raquaelle walked through the forest, turning her head this way and that as she listened to the chirps of the bird and bug Pokemon living around her.

"Alright, I have a Charmander, a Rattata, a Caterpie, a Ponyta, a Ninetales and a Pidgey," Raquaelle told herself, "But maybe I can find some different Pokemon here..."

Just then, crawling in one of the trees, Raquaelle saw a beige-colored Pokemon that looked like a bug. It looked different from her Caterpie, however; this bug had little red spheres where its legs would be, a large red nose, beady eyes and a sharp-looking object on its head, as well as another sharp-looking object on the end of its back.

"Hey, what Pokemon is that?" Raquaelle wanted to know.

She pulled out her Pokedex and opened it up, revealing a picture of the Pokemon.

"Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."

"You know, it kind of does look dangerous..." Raquaelle stated. "But I bet my Pokemon could take it down."

Raquaelle took Pidgey's Pokeball from her belt.

"Pidgey, come on out!" Raquaelle shouted as she threw the Pokeball.

The Poke Ball opened and a flash of light came out, revealing her Pidgey. It was chirping bravely.

"Pidgey! Use Tackle on Weedle!" Raquaelle shouted.

The Pidgey went flying towards Weedle, then collided with it, sending it to the ground and the Weedle laid there unconscious.

"Now there's my chance to catch it," Raquaelle said as she took a sixth empty Pokeball out from her Pocket. She pushed the button on it so that it became its normal size, and then threw it at the Weedle.

"Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball hit the Weedle right on the sharp-looking object on its head and the ball opened, revealing a flash of light that surrounded the Weedle and brought it inside. The Poke Ball closed, then fell to the ground. It shook a couple of times, the button having turned a shade of red, but ultimately stopped. The button went back to its normal color as well.

Weedle had been caught.

"YYYYES!" Raquaelle cheered as she jumped, then ran over to the Poke Ball and picked it up. "I've got a Weedle!"

Now that she had gotten her sixth Pokemon, Raquaelle recalled her Pidgey with its Poke Ball before she placed it in the fifth slot of her belt and she put the Pokeball containing her newly caught Weedle away into her backpack before walking on through Viridian Forest.

Raquaelle had only walked a few miles when she saw a very small avian Pokémon, it had rough, brown plumage on its head and three brown tail feathers, it had narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils and a short, hooked beak that was light pink and the feathers covering its wings were pinkish red with lighter tips, and it had a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes and its light pink feet had two toes in front and one in the back. Black feathers covered its back.

"What is that Pokemon?" Raquaelle asked herself.

She pulled out her Pokedex and opened it up, revealing a picture of the Pokemon.

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."

"Hmm, sounds like it could be a tougher Pokemon than Pidgey," said Raquaelle as she put her Pokedek back in her Pocket, "I should catch it!"

Raquaelle took Charmander's Pokeball from her belt and threw it.

"Come on out, Charmander!"

Charmander emerged from the Pokeball.

"Char Char!"

"I need you to weaken that Spearow so I can catch it," Raquaelle said to Charmander while pointing to the Spearow.

"Charr," said Charmander as he nodded in understanding.

"Charmander! Use Scratch!" said Raquaelle.

The Charmander brought its arm up for Spearow to see, then raked its claws against the Spearow's face. It cringed in pain.

"Now use Tackle!" said Raquaelle.

The Charmander ran toward the Spearow, then leaped and tackled it to the ground and Spearow laid there unconscious.

"Alright, now let's see if I can't catch it!" Raquaelle said to herself as took the 1st of the 5 Pokeballs that she brought from the Poke Mart in Viridian City out of her backpack and then threw it at Spearow.

"Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball hit Spearow on the beak, opened, pulled Spearow in and closed. Raquaelle watched in anticipation as the Poke Ball fell to the ground and shook slightly, after a few minutes the Pokeball stop shaking and the button went back to its normal color as well.

Spearow had been caught.

"YES! Spearow is mine!" said Raquaelle as she did a fist pump and ran over to the Poke Ball and held it up for her Charmander to see,

"And it's all thanks to you, Charmander!"

"Char," said Charmander with a smile.

Raquaelle looked at the Poke Ball she was holding.

"I'm going to take good care of this Spearow," Raquaelle said to herself, "I want him to be one of my coolest, strongest Pokemon..."

Raquaelle then put Spearow's Pokeball into her backpack, zipped it closed, put her backpack back onto her back, returned Charmander to his Pokeball, put Charmander's Pokeball back into the first slot on her belt and resumed on her walk through Viridian Forest.

After an hour of walking, Raquaelle decided to stop for rest.

"I think I shall have a little break," Raquaelle said to herself, "Perhaps there's a place around here where I can rest for a few minutes..."

Raquaelle sat down next to a tree and opened her backpack.

"I hope Mom packed some food for my Journey," said Raquaelle as she put hand into her backpack and she pulled out a couple of things, then finally pulled out a lunchbox.

"Ah, here we are," Raquaelle said with a smile.

As Raquaelle turned to look inside her back again she saw a brown parcel at the bottom of her backpack.

"What the...?" Raquaelle asked herself.

"Hm," Raquaelle said to herself as she pulled out the parcel, "I don't remember putting this in my backpack..."

Raquaelle saw a folded up piece of paper that was attached to the parcel, she unfolded it and began to read the writing that was written on it:

_"Dear Raquaelle,_

_When Lumpy told me that you were heading off to the Kanto region to start your Pokemon adventure,_

_I decided to prepare this care package for you and while you were not looking your mother put it in your backpack._

_Have a lovely Pokemon adventure love from Mrs. Marilyn Moose"_

"How sweet of her," said Raquaelle as she smiled gratefully, "I wonder what she sent me, though..."

Raquaelle opened the package and saw a Water bottle, some sweets and 3 chocolate bars, 3 orange, a bag of sliced apples and 2 bananas.

"How convenient!" Raquaelle said with a smile and then she put the care package to one side and started eating the food in her lunchbox.

"I'm sure the care package will definitely come in handy," Raquaelle thought to herself, suddenly brushes nearby started to rustle.

Raquaelle turned to look at them.

"Huh?"

The brushes rustled some more and Raquaelle stood up and walked over to the bushes and bent over, trying to see what Pokemon was moving within them. Suddenly out of bushes jumped a plant-based Pokémon with a stem-like brown body, two single green leafs on each side of its body, a yellow bell-shaped head with what appear to be pink lips at the end and beady black eyes.

"Whoa!" said Raquaelle with surprise, "What's this Pokemon?!"

Raquaelle pulled out her Pokedex and opened it up, revealing a picture of the Pokemon.

"Bellsprout the Flower Pokemon. A carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It uses its root feet to soak up needed moisture."

"Hmm, I don't think I've seen this one either," Raquaelle said as she put her Pokedex back in her pocket, "But I bet it'll be useful!"

The Bellsprout just stood and looked at Raquaelle in a fond sort of way.

"Huh? Do you... like me?" Raquaelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bellsprout," said Bellsprout with a nod.

A smile slowly appeared on Raquaelle's face and she went back to her backpack pulled out the 2nd Pokeball she had brought from the Poke Mart and held it in front of Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout would you like to join my Pokemon team?" Raquaelle offered.

Bellsprout thought for a second and then nodded.

"Sprout."

"Alright!" said Raquaelle and she threw the Pokeball at Bellsprout, "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit Bellsprout right on the mouth, then open and sent it into the Pokeball, the Pokeball closed, landed on the floor, shook a couple of times and then stopped.

"Gotcha, Bellsprout!" said Raquaelle as she did a fist pump and then she picked up the Pokeball and looked at it with a smile, "I think you and I are gonna get along great."

Raquaelle walked back over to her backpack and put her newly caught Bellsprout's Pokeball into her backpack.

"Time to continue on," Raquaelle said to herself and she put her lunchbox back into her backpack, closed her backpack, put her backpack on her back and resumed her walk through Viridian Forest.

A few minutes later, Raquaelle came across a sign that read, "Now Approaching Pewter City." Raquaelle smiled.

"Ah Good," Raquaelle said to herself and she walked passed the sign and into Pewter City.


	9. Pewter City

**Chapter 9.**

**Pewter City**

After a couple minutes of walking, Raquaelle finally made it into the next city. She could tell because she could see some buildings as well as people walking around.

"Okay. I'm in Pewter City," Raquaelle told herself. She began to walk around the city, turning her head this way and that. "Now all I have to do is find a..."

Before she could finish her sentence, however, she found what she was looking for. A Pokemon Center. She walked up to it and pushed the door open and went in. She went up to the counter, and behind it stood... a magenta-haired woman in a white nurse uniform.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," the woman greeted her politely. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, where we heal your Pokemon to perfect health."

Raquaelle looked a bit surprise. "Excuse me, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Raquaelle asked.

"No, I don't believe you have," Nurse Joy replied.

Raquaelle just shrugged and took all 6 of her Pokeballs from her belt and handed them to Nurse Joy.

"I'd like to let my Pokemon rest, please," Raquaelle said.

"Of course, madam," Nurse Joy said, "This may take a few minutes, so please wait."

She turned to the computer behind her, placed the Poke Balls inside and pressed a few buttons. As the computer did its work, Tootie stood where she was.

"I didn't realize the nurse here would look exactly like the one I met in Viridian City," Raquaelle thought to herself, "I wonder if they're related somehow..."

Finally, Nurse Joy removed the Poke Balls and turned back to Raquaelle, giving her Pokemon back.

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are back on their feet and ready to fight," Nurse Joy stated.

"Thank you," said Raquaelle as she put the six Pokeballs back into the slots on her belt.

"If anything else happens to your Pokemon, feel free to come back," said Nurse Joy, "Be careful out there!"

Raquaelle nodded in understanding and walked out of the Pokemon Center. Now that her 6 Pokemon in her Party were now fully rested, she knew there was something else she needed to do. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"You're a new Pokemon Trainer here, aren't you?" said a male voice from behind Raquaelle, Raquaelle turned and saw a male Pokemon trainer.

"Yeah, why?" Raquaelle asked.

"You're here to challenge Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter Gym aren't you?" asked the Trainer.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if my Pokemon could handle his," said Raquaelle.

"Good luck on trying that with the Pokemon he has," said the Trainer.

"Yeah? What Pokemon does he have?" Raquaelle asked.

"He's got a Geodude and an Onix and they are the strongest Rock-type Pokemon he's ever got," the Trainer repiled.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Raquaelle.

"Yep. So good luck on trying to beat him in battle," said the Trainer.

"Thanks," said Raquaelle and then the Trainer walked away leaving Raquaelle alone. Raquaelle remembered that back in Viridian City at the Pokemon Care Centre Jenny had told her that if you defeat his Pokemon, you'll get a Boulder Badge and the idea of having to face a stronger Pokemon Trainer than, say, her rival Maylene, sounded a bit scary to Raquaelle but she wanted face Brock and she did not care if she lost to Brock, so feeling prepared Raquaelle made up her mind.

"I'm going to meet with Brock," Raquaelle said to herself, "And to do that, I have to find the Pewter Gym."

Raquaelle walked away from the Pokemon Centre and began to search Pewter City for the Gym. She'd have to prepare herself to face Brock and his Pokemon, and most likely take a few trips to the Pokemon Center each time she was defeated...


End file.
